Conventional waste fittings provide a connection between a water outlet of a fixture such as a wash basin, sink or a bath, and a trap or waste pipe leading to a drain or the like. Such waste fittings generally comprise a short tubular sleeve having an external screw-thread for connecting the waste fitting to the waste pipe. A grille is often seated within the waste fitting to prevent waste material above a certain size from passing through. The grille may be removable to enable the tubular sleeve to be cleaned.
It is also known for wash basins and baths to be provided with an overflow system including an overflow drainage hole provided in a wall of the wash basin or bath, usually just below the taps, and a conduit leading from the overflow drain hole. The overflow system may be integrally formed with the wash basin or bath, in which case the overflow conduit leads to, and joins, the waste pipe. Although such overflow systems are useful in preventing the wash basin or bath from overflowing and flooding, they tend to pick up dirt, grime and waste material over time. It is particularly difficult to clean the overflow conduit due to its relatively inaccessible location.
Typically, cleaning/disinfecting liquids that are poured down the waste fitting or the overflow conduit flow down through the sleeve or conduit and out through the waste pipe. The cleaning/disinfecting liquids therefore have minimal contact with the sleeve or conduit, rendering this an ineffective method for cleaning and/or disinfecting the waste fitting and the overflow conduit.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate some or all of the disadvantages of the prior art.